The Beasts In Us
by Lord MHB
Summary: Follow the adventures of Naruto as a Zoanthrope and see's what differences are in this pathway.BloodRoarNaruto Crossover.


The Beasts in Us

By Lord MHB

Summary: Read on, it's a Bloody Roar and a Naruto crossover!

Disclaimer: -I don't own Naruto or Bloody Roar

_A womanly figure with a child in her arms runs through the streets in the darkness of the night, she grasped the child closer to her chest as voices approached._

"_Stop!"_

"_Halt!"_

"_You'll never escape traitor!"_

_She doubled her speed as her heart beat faster when the presence comes nearer, she then lost her followers for a moment and let out a quick sigh of relief._

'_I must get to the Hokage!'_

_That was her objective, she needed to speak with him, and suddenly many images flew through head. Her lover's death, her child's situation, the sealing of the kyuubi, and her rather unpleasant predicament she's in with her clan. Then a tear ran down her cheek,_

"_This is too much, everything is falling apart. Why life is is so unfair, probably because it isn't fair to begin with. Remember that Naruto." She spoke softly to her child_

_Within a few moments she appeared before a gigantic building, a little smile showed on her face. She bent her knees and then jumped to a balcony, then rushed into the room expecting the Hokage to be at his desk alas he was but he had fellow company with him. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and loosened her grip from Naruto by shock of seeing HIM of all places!_

"_Nice to see you here Kumie." A young man in his young twenties wearing foreign clothes compared to in the shinobi nation speaks._

"_What in sevens hells are you doing here Busuzima?" She nearly shouted and all she got was a laugh as a reply_

"_Well now being the smart girl you are I thought you would have figured it out." He said in a mocking tone_

_She gave him a scorn look but look over to the Hokage "I'm sorry Hokage for my rudeness but you know I don't have much time left."_

_The Hokage lowered his pipe from his mouth, "I know that very well my dear and I'm sorry that I can't do anything about your clan problems there is only so far I can go." He looked down to the floor in shame he felt bad for the girl_

_Kumie looked right at him, "Hokage-dono, you know very much as well as I do that I've broken most of the clan's sacred rules. Whatever path I take next, death awaits me." She looked away from the people in the room_

_Busuzima coughed loudly, "The boy Kumie that's why I'm here, I have come to take him." _

_Kumie held on to Naruto tighter and began to fume, "No way I would give him to a person like you! Besides he'll be fine in the village if everything is kept a sec-"_

"_That's bullshit Kumie and you should know it. Think about it; if you married into those dumb-shits surely enough by now they want to get your hands on you and high chances of getting your son to. If that isn't enough the old man explained to me some demon got sealed inside into your son which killed a good quarter of this village, now you'll get common filth and such will target him as well." Busuzima spoke in a loud and stern voice_

_The Hokage shook his head in agreement to Busuzima's speech, surely enough Kumie's clan will be after her but also the villagers and the fellow shinobi will be after the boy to no matter how young he is. He looked over to the child in Kumie arms and let on a sorrow face 'Child I want a good future for you…You don't deserve any of this, you should be a viewed as a hero…'_

_The Hokage coughed gaining the attention of both of the young adults in the room. "I'm sorry but we don't have any more time to drag on. So to conclude this meeting I herby order you to return the child to this village in six years if the time doesn't permit you to, then he can stay with you until 12 years of age. If you do not then I will have a squad to retrieve him is this understood?" _

_Busuzima did some quick thinking '12 years, that's perfect I can get him out of the way when the big shit happens.'_

"_It's a deal old man." Busuzima quickly replied_

_Kumie looked over to him and didn't like the quickness of his response, she figured he must be planning something. She kissed on Naruto's forehead and handed him over to Busuzima._

"_Busuzima, just make me a promise which is all I'll ask of you."_

_Busuzima looked over to here and just stand in silence then he did a slow nod. 'Kumie asking for something, this ought to be good.'_

"_Don't let anything happen to him while he's with you…Goodbye Naruto" As she spoke the last two words she fell to the floor, stabbing herself with a kunai _

_When the THUMP was heard Busuzima looked down to the child,_

'_Naruto eh, meh it's the never ending list of weird names of people I know. But at least my names the coolest heh heh.'_

_The Hokage looked at the pool of blood that was coming underneath the dead corpse in his room and he let out a loud sigh, "Rest in peace child." _

_Busuzima stared for a minute at the corpse then he started to walk out the door, "Well good luck old man cleaning up things here."_

_The Hokage looked at him for a given moment, "So what should I say about the child?"_

"_Your mess, not mine and you'll see the kid in twelve years." With saying that Busuzima quickly left the village_

…

_The Hokage lighted his pipe once more and took a large breath, "Why do I always I have to clean everything up?"_

Well here's my first shot at a crossover fic, Bloody Roar and Naruto! Give reviews tell me either you loved it or you hate it so much that you want to throw a tomato at me. Please no flames though ' Also if you do look forward to this story please don't be pumped about waiting for the next chapter because I'm starting to pack up to move. So I'll be out of commission for a while.


End file.
